imaginfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyrokinesis
Gyrokinesis or Gravitokinesis (two words can mean differant things) is the power to mentally manipulate gravity, allowing one to increase or decrease the effects of it around any desired area, to make objects extremely lighter, heavier or to even crush things by compressing them with intense gravity. One this power can even shift his center of gravity and defy it, by walking up walls, jumping up to extreme heights, gravitating objects and subjects to away from him and the like. To a greater extent, one being powerful enough, that person could affect the gravitational pull of the Sun -strengthing or weakening it- also disrupting the planets' planetary orbit around the Sun. An extremely powerful gyrokinetic could perhaps even extend their power out into space and create stars (from squeezing together gases) and other such cosmological objects. High users can manipulate objects in a telekinetic manner by surrounding it in a anti-gravitional field that can attract it and at your command, repel it with great force. skill 1 levitating objects Get a small rock or pebble about 1 centimeter in diameter. Close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine a bubble with swillry lines on it (symbolysing air currents) then have the bubble around the rock. Expand the bubble to about an inch or 2 in height. imagine a thin red fog (gravity) holding the pebble down then slowly imagine it turning into a shade of green (green is the oppasite of red like antigravity) imagine the pebble rising the more green there is. When it reaches the top let it hang for a second and and let it snap back to red. If you hear the pebble fall, great. Keep practicing with bigger heavier objects and with your eyes open and without much focus. This can be expanded and you can make the field bigger and have it like loop-de-loop and go around the room. Good luck. skill 2 high and low gravity Merge your psi with the gravity then make your psi merged with the gravity more dense and the gravity level should increase let your psi turn into a smoke but still merged with the gravity and the gravity should decrease you will see effects you can do this on an object by merging your psi with the object and gravity then do the same thing. a little bit more -=Gyro kinesis=- -Gyro kinesis- Gyro kinesis is the Ability to Reverse, Increase and Stabilize Gravity with your mind. -Increasing gravity- Gather up as much Energy as much Energy as you can, type of energy does not matter, as long as it’s not elemental. After you believe you have enough gathered up relies it into the Area of Gravity, [the smaller the Area, the easier it is to increase Now after the energy is in that area, focus on it and make it be effected by Gravity, then move the energy faster and faster... as its doing this put your hand into the effected zone and see if you can feel a difference. Try this on a weight scale as well. -0 Gravity- Fill the Area with energy, notice how the energy is being effected by Gravity, then Slow the energy down until it stops completely, it’s not moving up or down at this point. Put your hand in the affected area and see if you can feel if it is being effected, also try this in an area with a small object there on top of a scale, something that weights a few pounds, so it shows up on the scales, see if you can effect it. -Anti Gravity- Fill the Area with Energy and let it be effected by Gravity, then Make it slow down, stop then reverse and move up at a slightly faster speed then it was moving down. Again, try this with something fairly heavy on a Scale. I can’t do this yet, and it’s the only sword skill that I ever tried. Maybe one of you can make it work. While imp walking I send psi into my arms and concentrate it between my wrist and elbow at the top of my arm right under the skin. Shape it like a spike and make the edges like a two sided sword. So you can jab with it and slash from side to side with it. The objective is the have a weapon when you need it without having to carry it around. to attack with it, picture the blade of psi like two spikes extending out of your arm like Baraka in mortal combat (Google it if you don’t know him) (Prototype) 1. Focus a decent amount of energy into a point in space without actually programming it, just guiding it with your mind. 2. Create a very small bit of programmed energy that will act as a thread. That is it for what you need, the implementation is where it gets cool. This method starts with a basic spitball, but you do not need a large amount of energy. Focus a decent amount (probably about half of what you would need for a strong? psiball) into an area about the size of a dime. Program it now with a couple of general commands, and the specific command you want it to have: For example: 1. Hold together 2. Form energy around threads into ball shape 3. Split into threads 4. Hold compact thread shape. 5. Protect (from whatever it is that you want protected from) 3.place where you want the shield to go and visualize the threads "growing" like vines onto the target area and once they have settled hardening into metal and becoming shiny 4.when ever you need a weapon visualize and will the threads "growing" into the weapon in your hand and hardening and becoming shiny ex. visualize the threads growing into a braided whip with the "leaves" hardening into little blades on the whip and you can now use it like any other psi-weapon p.s. the leaves only grow where a blade is needed though of an interesting idea and it works it’s a sealing technique that can be used to seal excess power or certain other things such as emotion what you do is calm your mind and focus on what you want to seal gather it up and surround it with energy focus on making that energy into a shield but unlined other shields make this one contain instead of protect and try to make it as solid as possible within you (if your sealing certain emotions or energy) then make the shield grow smaller and more dense and the energy your sealing will grow smaller and denser as well and then I put wards on the outside of the shield to make sure it won’t come undone unless I want it to then you place the small seal anywhere within you or place it into an object and until you break the shield yourself it shouldn't come undone Planetetary Guardian shield This shield is a very protective and durable shield. What you do is simply visualize yourself inside a solid planet or moonlike for instance if you wanted to have the moon as your shield all you have to do is visualize yourself in the center of the moon. It’s not going to hurt you’ll and you’re not going to suffocate in there, it’s a shield. You can even make your moon guardian shield stronger if you go in moon light at night and visualize the moon light charging up your planetary shield. Be creative and try stars, the sun, add an asteroid belt to your shield to make it more protective. Even the whole solar system can be your shield. I’ve been working on this for a while now. The idea is when you make a shield you like you can increase the speed of its appearance. I use a trigger usually when imp making a shield. A trigger is an associated sound or action that the mind automatically directs the energy. For example, I use a snap when imp about to throw a fireball at someone. I can also use the sane snap to create a shield in a matter of seconds. The difference is, the energies pliable, it can be used for many things. As for the technique ill run you through the one vie been using. Step 1: find a trigger. Step 2: Find a shield that would be easy for you to make. Step 3: walk into a room and do your trigger trying to make the shield, and try to make it as quickly as possible. for right now you’re not looking for strength, speed counts sometimes other times strength does, but you rather be somewhat cushioned then getting hit without a shield eh? Step 4: draw the energy back in and try this again and try to do it faster this time. If you get light headed or the shield doesn’t want to work, stop trying for the time being, take a break go get something to eat walk around... do something else then come back to it. The point of this is to make a shield as quick as you possibly can; it makes things a lot harder for other people to walk right into you. Third Eye these are techniques used for opening your third eye Meditation Third Eye Tech: This is a recommended technique to use for opening the third eye chakra. Start by doing the Deep Relaxation Meditation here on the Meditation page, and after the 10-12 minutes of that, when you are completely relaxed, (eyes closed) visualize your astral arms detaching from your physical arms. Make them massage your third eye, and add energy to it at the same time. Invasion the eye VERY SLOWLY opening, blinking away the crust that sealed it there. Do this for about 5 minutes, and then slowly open your eyes. Picture the third eye opening in time with them, and then slowly blink a few times, and again, invasion the third eye doing the same. After this, create a kid ball and concentrate on seeing through your third eye chakra and see if you get results. You might not get it on your first try; keep practicing, and don't get frustrated. Third eye tech 1: This is the most common technique that you will see on most sites. To start, get in a comfortable position. First, you should meditate for a minute or two and clear your mind. Next, close your eyes, and place your index and middle fingers in the middle of your forehead where your third eye is. Now, visualize a closed eye there. Now push your kid into your hand, and then push it through your fingers and into your third eye, and also through your palm(s) into the eye. Keep meditating and visualizing the eye opening very slowly, like it's trying to wake up, but is very tired? When you've added enough energy and in your mind it appears to be fully open, open your eyes and blink a few times. If you opened it, the energy colors, etc. should fade into view in a minute or so. Now in most cases, you will not be able to keep the eye open for long the first few times. You should perform this technique for a few minutes at a time, and about 4 or 5 times each day. Each time, the eye may open a little more, or it may stay open for a longer time. Does this technique every day until you can just keep it open all the time? Don't get discouraged, this takes time to do. Third eye tech 2: This technique is from Martial Arts. This was originally a yogic breathing technique. I changed it, and revised it a little into this exercise. This is still experimental right now, and some people benefit from it, some don't. Now, to start. Using the right hand, place the tips of your index and middle finger on your third eye. This should position your ring finger by your left nostril and your thumb your right nostril. Close your right nostril with your thumb and breathe in through your left nostril. Now, close your left nostril with your ring finger and breathe out with your right nostril. Then breath in with the right, closes it up with your thumb, and breathes out with the left nostril. Repeat this process for about five minutes. After you are done, then make a kid ball and spend about 15 minutes looking at it. Try to see it not with your eyes, but with your third eye and peripheral vision. Third Eye tech 3: This is another tech, which is sort of like a combination of the two above. To start out, just place your index and middle fingers in the center of your forehead, where your third eye is. Now close your eyes, and just take deep breaths and visualize the third eye open like any normal eye would after waking up from a nap. Keep doing this for a few minutes, and you can also add energy to it if you feel it is necessary. After you think it is open, open your eyes, and blink multiple times. If you feel your third eye wink, look around and try to see auras, make a kid ball and try to see it, etc. Third Eye tech 4: This tech was discovered by my friend, Hein. Well, basically, while you are taking a shower, close your eyes. Let the water hit your forehead and face, and visualize the water droplets and droplets of kid, and visualize them opening your third eye. Aura Viewing Aura sight is the ability to see auras. You can figure out various things about people through aura sight. You can also detect health imbalances, trauma, and tell if a person is lying. Children are able to see auras around people, but they are not taught what it is, and are usually told Its just your imagination? Their ability to see auras is the reason they color people and animals in strange colors. For the techniques mentioned below, it would be wise to use them all. Stop if your eyes hurt. Theoretically, you could use it to see if a person is lying or hiding something. When such an instance occurs, black would appear in the aura, or more of it, if it is already present. -=Conditioning=- Take a sheet of paper and draw a spiral on it. Now, stare at the center of the spiral, then use your eyes to follow the spiral from the center to the outside, following the line. Try not to cheat. Do this for as long as you can each day. -Conditioning 2- Draw a solid, brightly colored circle on a sheet of paper, or print off one that you made in a paint program. It is best that it is more than three inches in diameter. Next you stare at it for a while, then quickly look at the wall (best if it is neutral colored) and look at the afterimage. The longer it lasts, the better. Do this for as long as you can each day, using several colors. Try to use all seven colors of the rainbow. -Conditioning 3- This one is one of the most commonly used and fastest ways to gain aura sight. Take six-sided die, and stare at the side with five dots, making sure that it is at least one foot away. Look at one dot, and then quickly look at another one. Keep doing this for as long as you can each day. -Conditioning 4- Go outside or to the park. Look at all the colors, trying to identify as many as you can. Do this at least once a day. -Conditioning 5- This last technique, called Candle Illumination? Will allow you to see your own aura, without fail! Go into a dark room, with a mirror in front of you, and a candle behind you. Make sure you can’t see the candles reflection and that you aren’t close enough that you would catch fire or knock over the candle. Also make sure that the candle is very still. One that flickers a lot will make the process a lot harder. Stare at the point on your face that is right in between your eyes. Maintain your gaze, and don’t look away, and try not to blink. After a while, your body will start to mist over in dark colors. -Aura View- After a week, you should try and see someone else’s aura. Have a friend of yours stand against a white or neutral colored background, and stare past him or her. After a while, the aura should start to appear. Usually it appears, and then vanishes. Don’t be disappointed if this happens, it’s natural. Keep practicing until you can evoke your aura sight merely by looking at a person or animal with peripheral vision. Just walk around and feel the environment. You slow can pick up the vibrations especially in a new place. Just remember to put up your shield to shield you from negative vibes. Or you may be affected emotionally and mentally as well as some energy differs from one place to another. If cold is consider negative, if warm is positive. When I First Started Aura Viewing, I Was Normally Really Busy, So I Would Practice At Night. One Of The Most Common Techniques I Used Was To Stare At My Own Hand, And Focus On It. I Found I Could See My Aura Best If I Shut Off My Light, So That It's Dark (Problem Because I Can Barely See My Hand So My Aura Stands Out More) . I Have A Few More Techniques, But I Have To Go... So I Will Finish This Later. Telepathy The ability to communicate between minds. This would be the perfect tool for a spy, as would remote viewing (coming at a later date). -Basic Message sending- I suggest that you and a friend who are both trying to learn this start out by sending a color or a number to each other. Do this by sitting across from your friend who is ready to receive a message. The receiver's mind should be completely blank and this can be achieved directly after meditating and if the message is received correctly it will be the first thing that pops into their head. You both should focus on a beam shooting out from your head chakra into the other's forehead and when you are both ready the sender should imagine, if sending a color, that the beam and everything around him is that color. And if sending a number, that everything around you is covered in that number, thousands and thousands of them. Simple to Do. Here's how: Just stay focus of the person you want to connect to. Relax with a clear mine. If possible just have a photographic memory of them (good enough) .Focus all your energy there. Then what ever comes to your mind would be what you are receiving. Such as inner thoughts about friends or just about anything. Besides that you may also receive visions. On the other hand this simple tech enhances telepathy as well as empathy as when you feel connected to the person you can feel his feelings just as well as his inner thoughts or intentions towards you or may be or friend. Category:Kinesis